Ring of Saturn
by NihilisticAmbition313
Summary: A grown twenty-one-year-old Hotaru is engaged to get married, but when she learns her fiance isn't who she thinks he is, will she choose her love for him or her duty as Sailor Saturn?
1. Prologue

**Ring of Saturn**

**by NihilisticAmbition313**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon**

**...**

**Prologue**

I feverishly wrung my hands as Mike (pronounced Mee-kay) and I ascended in the elevator up to the penthouse that Amara and Michelle share.

"Hotaru, you weren't even this nervous when we told your dad." Mike teased

"My dad is my dad. Amara and Michelle are something all together different." I said, my voice trembling

"What do you think they'll do? Kill me?"

"Of course not, it's...just that they've always been protective of me."

"You're a grown woman Hotaru, a grown woman who can fend for herself and make her own decisions."

"I know that."

Of course I was a grown woman, twenty-one to be exact. But Amara and Michelle, along with Trista, were like my surrogate mothers. I love my dad, but I value their opinions even more than his. If they didn't approve of what I was going to tell them, I would be crushed.

Mike and I finally reached the penthouse level and stepped out of the elevator. I dragged my legs toward the door of Amara and Michelle's apartment. I knocked on the door as gently as possible in hopes of bailing on the mission at hand.

"Nobody could've heard that Hotaru."

"Sure they could have." I replied in an indignant tone

"Stop being so chicken. We told your own dad like we told him the time of day. Why are you so scared of Amara and Michelle?"

Mike doesn't understand, but in all honesty, I couldn't blame him...

"It's just that-"

Before I could finish, the door to the penthouse swung open. Mike and I were greeted by Amara, who looked like she just gotten out of the shower.

"Hey kiddo. Mike. What's up?"

I hadn't called in advance, hoping that they wouldn't be home. I obviously didn't luck out.

"Um..."

Mike gently nudged me.

"Um, can we come in?"

"Of course."

Amara stepped aside, letting Mike and I step inside. Oh, boy. The moment of fate was here.

"Is Michelle here?"

"Yeah. We, uh, just got out of the shower. Heh."

"Oh, well, if I was interrupting you guys then we can just leave."

God I'm such a wuss. How is it that I can stare down intergalactic mega-powered foes and not blink, yet I can't tell my best friends in the whole world this one thing?

"No, you're good. Me and Michelle weren't about to do anything, at least not yet." Amara said with a wink

"Who is that?" Michelle asked from the distance

"It''s just Hotaru and Mike."

"Oh. Let me put something on."

Several moments later, Michelle joined us, clad in her own bath robe and her beautiful turquoise hair still damp.

"Hello there."

"Hi Michelle."

"Sorry we're not dressed. We weren't expecting company."

"Oh, that's okay..."

"Did you need something sweetheart?"

"Um..."

I looked at Mike, who gave me a look that said "we're going to tell them, and that's that."

Jerk. Why won't he just let me be a coward?

"...Amara, Michelle...There's kinda a little something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Michelle asked

"Uh...mikenirgettnmarrd."

"Huh?"

"Mike and I are getting married!" I half-yelled, then immediately covered my mouth

Amara and Michelle looked partially stunned...


	2. Baby gets married

**Ring of Saturn**

**by NihilisticAmbition313**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon**

**...**

**#1-"Baby gets married"**

"You and Mike are getting _married_?" Michelle half-whispered

"Yes." I peeped as I looked down at the floor

"Let me see."

Amara grabbed my left hand and examined the ring wrapped around the ring finger.

"Whoa. That's a hell of a rock you got there Hotaru."

"Ah ha..."

Mike bought a beautiful silver and amethyst engagement ring for me. It wasn't gaudy, but it certainly wasn't small either.

"So, you're making our Hotaru an honest woman Mike?" Michelle teased

Mike rubbed his cropped brown hair and nervously chuckled.

"Yes, with your blessing of course."

"I don't know. What do you think Amara?" Michelle asked, cutting her eyes to her partner

"Hmm...As long as he doesn't do anything to hurt her, I say yes."

"Well if Amara says yes, I say yes as well."

Both of my friends warmly smiled at me, making me feel foolish for ever doubting their approval.

I should've known they would have given me their blessing. They know Mike, and they know how much he loves me. I feel so foolish for being so worried.

"Michelle, Amara, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Because...I was worried you guys wouldn't be happy with me being engaged."

"What?"

"I didn't think you would like me getting married. I know it's stupid, but...You guys have always been like my big sisters and my mothers, and..."

As tears began to escape my eyes, Amara and Michelle wrapped their arms around me.

"Oh, Hotaru. Why would we be upset about you getting married? You know we love you and want you to be happy."

"I know...I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Nah, you're no idiot." Amara said

"We're so happy for you Hotaru."

"Yeah we are."

"Thanks guys..."

"So, who else have you told? Have you told your dad?" Amara asked

"Yes, and as hard as it was for me to tell you, it was a breeze to tell him. Isn't that silly?"

"No, we understand. Don't be so hard on yourself kiddo." Amara said as she mussed me hair

I hate when she does that.

"Cut it out Amara!" I fussed as I threw her hands away from my head

"She can't help it. You're still our little baby y'know." Michelle giggled

"That's right. You better remember that Mike." Amara ordered in an intimidating tone

"I will. I love Hotaru very much." Mike said as he looked at me lovingly

"Alright...Congratulations you two."

"Thanks Amara, and you too Michelle...Also, I wanted to ask you if you both would be my bridesmaids."

"You have to ask us?" said Michelle with a scowl on her face

I felt my face turn red...

"Well, I figured I'd ask rather than assume."

"Hee-hee. Of course we'll be your bridesmaids sweetheart. It'll be the perfect excuse for Amara to wear a dress."

"Oh boy." Amara groaned

"Thank you...I guess we should continue making the rounds Mike. We still haven't told Serena and the others yet."

"Okay then. Congratulations again."

"Thanks."

Mike and I left Amara and Michelle's and stepped back into the elevator. I heaved a huge sigh of relief, having gotten over the tallest hurdle.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Mike chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist

"Heh heh."

Mike had been telling me I was worrying for nothing, and I suppose I was.

We got back in my convertible and buckled up. I contemplated who we should go tell next, and when I realized we were close by, I decided to go to Raye's temple.

"Where to now, my bride-to-be?"

"Raye's. She's closer than anybody else."

Raye was always supportive of me and Mike's relationship. I always appreciated that, and I anticipate she'll be happy to hear we're tying the knot.

We climbed the rather long staircase up to the temple, and to my delight we saw Raye out in front sweeping the walkway.

"Yoo-hoo!" I called

Rei jumped and turned to Mike and I...

"Oh, hey there Hotaru. Hi Mike." Raye warmly greeted as she approached us with that same old straw broom in hand

"Hello Raye."

"Hi." Mike greeted

"What brings you two lovebirds by?"

"Ha ha...Raye, I have a favor to ask you."

"What Hotaru?"

"Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" I asked, smiling as I showed Raye my engagement ring

Raye's eyes went wide as she gasped!

"Hotaru! You and Mike are getting married!"

"Yes!"

My Sailor colleague and forever friend wrapped me up into a tight embrace and squealed. I returned the hug just as enthusiastically as the realization of my getting married washed over me.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks." I chuckled

"Our little Hotaru, getting married."

"Argh. You sound like Amara and Michelle." I groaned as I pouted and folded my arms in my best indignant stance

"Sorry. But you know you're the baby of the group."

"Yeah, all too well." I said with a textbook roll of the eyes

Amara, Michelle, and Trista weren't the only ones who babied me. The whole Sailor group did. I liked it when I was a teenager, but as a grown woman it has kind of gotten annoying.

"Well, you know I'll be your one of your bridesmaids Hotaru. That goes without question."

"Do you mind purple dresses?" I asked

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Just making sure."

"Hotaru, I'll wear and do whatever you want on your special day."

Raye collected me by the nape of my neck and hugged me. Mike looked on with a warm smile.

I was happy that everyone I told so far was happy for me. It made me believe even more that I was doing the right thing.


End file.
